feradanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział V
Wilk pośród Wilków Niebo było bezchmurne, lecz chłodny i silny wiatr i tak zmuszał do odziania się w cieplejsze stroje. Towarzysze z wolna jechali ku twierdzy Kirkwall, rodowej siedzibie Lightbringerów. -Ile jeszcze mamy jechać? - przerwał milczenie Garan. -Dopóki nie zestarzejemy się i nie pospadamy z koni - z uśmieszkiem odpowiedział mu Matteo. -Kiedy nadejdzie wreszcie ten dzień, gdy powiesz coś bez sarkazmu, padnę trupem z wrażenia, Matteo - wtrącił się Dima. -Inaczej bym zwariował, przyjacielu - odparł, unosząc lekko trzymaną w ręku butelkę winą, po czym upił duży łyk. -Sami bogowie przerażeni są zapewne na myśl o tym, co zrobisz z odziedziczoną częścią majątku, pijaczyno - zaśmiał się Dercer. -Będę pił, dopóki nie będę miał w sobie więcej alkoholu niż krwi, jeśli dobrze pójdzie. -A więc cała nadzieja na to, że ten wasz ród nie upadnie leży na Feradanie. Ten przynajmniej nie wypija ilości piwa porównywalnych do zapotrzebowania całej armii. Prawda, Fer? -Co? - odpysknął Feradan, zostając wyrwany z rozmowy z Luną. -Ten to niebawem zapomni, jak się nazywa przy niej - zaśmiał się Dima. Po godzinie drogi, towarzysze stanęli na wzniesieniu, pod którym znajdowała się niewielka gospoda. -Tam spędzimy noc - oznajmił Matteo, spoglądając na zachodzące już słońce. -Okazja do wypicia? - zapytał Dercer. -Żebyś wiedział - zamruczał z zadowoleniem Matteo. Wędrowcy weszli do gospody, otwierając ciężkie, okute drzwi. W środku przywitało ich ciepłe światło rozpalonych świec. Goście raz za razem wybuchali śmiechem, pochłonięci swymi rozmowami i opróżnianiem kufli. Gruby i niski karczmarz życzliwie spojrzał na podróżników, uśmiechając się. -Co podać, strudzeni drogą wędrowcy? -Coś do jedzenia i po piwie! - zawołał Dima. -Robi się! Jeno przetrę te kufle. Winter Wolf podszedł do lady, kładąc na niej mieszek złota, po czym wrócił do towarzyszy, którzy zdążyli wybrać stolik i zasiąść wokół niego. -No więc? Ile jeszcze tej drogi? - zapytał Dima, przeżuwając oderwany kawałek bochenka chleba. -Jutro południem powinniśmy być na miejscu - odparł Matteo. -A więc niebawem będziemy musieli się rozejść? -Możecie zostać u nas. Z pewnością będzie jeszcze wiele okazji do walki razem. -Zobaczy się, przyjaciele. -Będziecie zawsze mile widziani w naszych progach - w końcu odezwał się Feradan. -No proszę, nareszcie i nasz kochaś coś powiedział! - zakrzyknął Dima. -Sami też powinniście znaleźć sobie kobiece towarzystwo... Dobrze by wam to zrobiło - powiedziała z przekrzywionym uśmieszkiem Luna. Następna godzina minęła towarzyszom na rozmowie. Solidnie upity Dercer przestawał myśleć trzeźwo i pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej, aż wreszcie powiedział: -Właściwie dlaczego jedziesz do Kirkwall, Luno? -Towarzyszę Feradanowi. Stoi przed nim ciężki wybór, od którego zależeć będzie cała jego przyszłość... -Feradan nie potrzebuje ciebie, a nas - przyjaciół. Jest członkiem oddziału. Tak było, jest i będzie. -Nie tym razem, Dercer. -A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Ledwie się pojawiłaś obok i już nas niszczysz. To przez ciebie on się zmienia i poważnieje. -Wybór jest jego i jestem pewna, że wybierze dobrze. W międzyczasie Feradan wracał do stolika, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia, gdy wtem usłyszał rozmowę Luny i Dercera. -Niczego nie jesteś pewna. To my go znamy najlepiej, nie jakaś szlachecka zdzira - wymajaczył Dercer, kierowany upojeniem alkoholowym. -Odszczekaj to... - wycedził gniewnie przez zęby Feradan, zbliżając się do stołu. -Oto i jest. Wcześniej nigdy byśmy się nie pokłócili... A teraz manipuluje tobą ta kurwa. Feradan naprężył się, tracąc cierpliwość i uderzył zamaszyście w stół, który odbił się i spadł na Dercer, przewracając go razem z drewnianym krzesłem, które złamało się pod jego ciężarem i siłą upadku. Poszkodowany z trudem uniósł się z ziemi i chwiejąc się na nogach wymierzył uderzenie pięścią, skierowane na twarz atakującego. Feradan jednak bez większego trudu uchylił się przed uderzeniem i wbiegł w zwiadowcę, uderzając nim o posadzkę gospody. Następnie usiadł na jego brzuchu i uderzył przyjaciela kilkakrotnie w twarz, dopóki nie zatrzymali go Dima i Garan. -Dlaczego przerywacie? Nie ma zabawy bez bójki! - wtrącił się po pijacku Matteo, odpychając mężczyzn. -Zamknij się i pomóż nam ich rozdzielić! - zakrzyknął Garan. -Nie rozkazuj mi - rzucił niechętnie Matteo, uderzając rozmówcę prostym uderzeniem w nos, które powaliło go na ziemię. Chwilę później Dima rzucił się na Matteo, kopiąc go w podbrzusze i poprawiając uderzeniem w podbródek. Wtem Feradan wstał z Dercera i złapał Foxa za kołnierz, odrzucając go od swego brata. -Dosyć! - krzyknęła Luna z zażenowaniem, po czym wyszła z gospody. Dzięki takiej reakcji, Feradan puścił Dimę i wybiegł za dziewczyną. -Wybaczcie, panowie - powiedział Matteo, pocierając podbródek. -Nie ma sprawy... Taki już jesteś - odparł Garan, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. Feradan wybiegł z gospody, po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy, szukając Luny. Dziewczyna stała pod stojącym kilka metrów dalej dębem, wytężając wzrok przed siebie. Z opuszczoną głową podszedł do niej, mówiąc: -Wybacz za to. Próbowałem cię bronić... -Przyjmij dziedzictwo i zapomnij o wszystkim - rzuciła nagle Luna. -Co? Dlaczego? -Inaczej pozbędziesz się nie tylko nazwiska i majątku, ale także rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie chcę tego. Feradan zafrasował się, wzdychając ociężale. Uniósł głowę ku górze, spoglądając na gwieździste niebo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi właśnie przed prawdopodobnie jednym z najcięższych, jeśli nie najcięższym wyborem w swym życiu. Jego przyszłość zależała od tego, co powie ojcu następnego dnia. Wybór między dziedzictwem Niosących Światło, a działaniem w cieniu. thumb|400px|Feradan w gospodzie Kategoria:Tom I